The invention relates to an anti-fungal composition. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved topical anti-fungal composition, produced in either powder or cream form, which is comprised of and utilizes the natural anti-fungal and anti-viral properties of an unobvious combination of various herbs and vitamins.
Many people suffer from discomfort and unease caused from infections of their feet. This can prove to be quite debilitating considering the amount of time people normally spend on their feet. One of the more common infections that feet are prone to is known as Athlete""s Foot. This condition often causes itching, burning and blisters between the toes. Besides being extremely uncomfortable, this infection can lead to more serious infections if not properly treated in time. Furthermore, it is quite contagious.
Many of the commercially available remedies sold in drug stores consist of a powder based substance. These remedies are typically sprinkled in one""s shoes or socks and have a deodorizing effect. A major disadvantage of these formulations is the drying action of the powder upon the foot, leading to a cracking or hardening of the skin. In fact, tough dry skin can actually prevent anti-fungal agents from reaching and killing the fungus. A subsequent disadvantage of these treatments is that they,are not intended to actually cure an infection; rather, their primary purpose is to deodorize the feet.
Furthermore, anti-fungal compositions found heretofore in the prior art have utilized one or more of the anti-fungal and anti-viral herbs which comprises the composition of the instant invention. None of said prior compositions has, however, combined all of the various herbs, vitamins and oils contemplated by the instant invention. Furthermore, none of said prior compositions found in the art have been as aggressive and effective at battling and eliminating dermal fungal/viral infections.
While these compositions disclosed in the prior art may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce an improved anti-fungal composition which effectively combats fungus, creates an environment on the skin which is hot conducive to fungus growth, and which promotes healing of the skin.
It is another object of the invention to produce an improved topical anti-fungal composition which, through the combination of various substances such as goldenseal root powder, ipe roxo powder, arrowroot, lavender oil, tea tree oil and poke root powder, attacks a dermal fungus or virus and deters the proliferation of said fungus or virus beyond the affected area.
It is a further object of the invention to produce an improved topical anti-fungal composition which can be produced in either cream or powder form.
It is a still further object of the invention to produce an improved topical anti-fungal composition in a cream form which, through the use of one or more vitamins such as d-alpha tocopherol and one or more oils such as olive oil or tea tree oil, can soften skin tissue so as to allow the antifungal components to penetrate, promote healing of the skin, and prevent the formation of scar tissue thereupon.
It is another object of the instant invention to produce an improved topical anti-fungal composition in a powder form which can be applied when application of the cream would be inconvenient, and to dehydrate the affected area so as to inhibit the growth of fungus thereat.
The invention is a anti-fungal treatment, for use on skin, comprising an anti-fungal component and a skin treating component. The skin treating component either absorbs moisture on the skin to make an undesirable environment for the fungus, or treats the skin to allow the anti-fungal component to penetrate, allow the skin to heal, and to create an unpleasant, oily environment for the fungus. The anti-fungal component is a combination of goldenseal root powder with ipe roxo powder and poke root powder. The skin treating component is either a skin softening mixture, such as D-alpha tocopherol and olive oil, or is a dehydrators such as arrow root and ball clay. A further combined anti-fungal and aromatic component preferably comprises lavender oil, and may also comprise teatree oil.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.